


the stars are different here

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different stars make different dreams, but the pain is always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars are different here

This is how the planet sleeps, in hammocks under the stars.

They lie in their hammocks, she and him, separated by just a few feet.

The night is silent, save for the wind whispering gently through the trees and the sounds of nocturnal animals going about their business.

He doesn't sleep and she can't, and it isn't long before she rises from her hammock and makes her way over to him. Her form is gauzy, the bluish-silver light of the moon catching the material of her nightgown and making it seem as though he is watching her through the soft filter of a camera.

Her hair shimmers, more white than gold in the night, as she leans over him and he can just see her smile as she whispers to him. He smiles back at her and she settles beside him, slipping easily into his arms because this is what they were made for, she for him and he for her, and they stare up at the sky.

The constellations aren't familiar to either of them, but they make up their own, outlining the shapes and naming them after each other.

It isn't long before she drifts off to sleep, nestled against his side, his arm circled around her shoulders and hers around his waist. He turns his head to look at her and smiles again. He closes his eyes, inhaling the flowery scent of her soap and shampoo, and lightly presses his lips to her forehead.

Here there is no running, no danger, no pressing need to save the world. Here there is just silence and moonlight and stars and the way she fits in his arms and her soft breath on his neck.

Here he can see forever, can see her by his side, and he realizes that it is what he wants more than anything in the universe.

He stares up at the sky and counts the stars, and realizes how much it hurts to want something you know you can never have.


End file.
